Away
by SamAndBlair
Summary: Phoenix Zeklos doesn't know she's different. It isn't until she is suddenly whisked away to St. Vladimir's Academy that she realizes it.
1. Chapter 1

**Away**

**AN: Hi. It's Blair & Sam and we've worked really hard to get this first chapter up. Lots of planning today in class when we shouldn't have been planning. First, this story involves an OC. It'll eventually be set at St. Vlad's but it isn't revolving around the main characters. They might be mentioned further in the story.. we can't tell you! Anyway we hope you enjoy chapter one of Away!**

**-Blair and Sam xx**

Chapter One.

I went by my morning chores the same way I always did. I loved the country air, my farm house and every animal I tentatively watched over. The chores tended to be time-consuming and boring, but I loved the familiar feeling of my early rising routine. When I was finished my legs where already aching and my body was preparing for an exhausting day. Next up was breakfast as I headed over the hilly-section above our cottage. I dashed down it, loving the way I couldn't stop myself, and how my blonde curls flew out behind me in a whirlwind. On reaching the pebbled path to our wooden door, I began to skip. I reached for the handle, humming under my breath.  
"Hi Mama." I called cheerfully seeing her in the kitchen.  
"Phoenix!" She replied breezily tying back her hair with a peach-coloured ribbon, as she prepared to serve up breakfast.  
I smeared my dirt-smudged cheeks on my fleece polo shirt. My mother nodded approvingly and I dropped onto the chair by our oak dining table.  
The next thing I knew, my Dad had danced through the hallway and embraced Mama.  
"Good morning!" He sang.

"Daddy!" I said waving from the table.  
"My baby girl." He said sweeping down to peck my cheeks, "What's for breakfast love?"  
"Eggs." My mama said smiling, "And bacon."  
Daddy sat down on the chair beside me, "We got some news for ya' baby."

"What news, Daddy?"

"We'll tell you during breakfast." Mama said, gracefully balancing three plates in which she passed to us. I helped her put them down and set the table.  
Dad began to cut up his food, "What was getting my daisy down in the dumps last night?"  
As he chuckled to himself I responded, "Whatcha' talkin' bout?"  
"Honey, You were upset last night." Mama said softly, "We heard you cryin' in your room."

"I was just a bit upset." I exclaimed, "I had a rough day thats'all." In reality, a lotta weird stuff had been happenin' to me lately. The first time it happened I thought I was imagining things. A man from the markets came to collect our harvest and a huge rush of colour hit me. Aqua and deep violet. The man was surrounded by a light, and I had to walk away coz I thought I was missin' a few screws. It happened again with Mama, except her colours were rich golds. It reminded me of somethin' I'd heard way back when I was little at an expo in the big city. A woman in a bright purple tent read my aura.  
"We were so worried." My mama was saying and I nodded.  
"I'm sorry. I'm 'kay now." I said flashing my parents a smile. I loved my folks, but they don't need to worry 'bout their daughter going crazy.  
"We're glad baby." Daddy said with a genuine grin.  
"Is that all you had to talk to me 'bout?"  
"No, there's more." Mama began, "You're getting' older.."  
"Mama, I'm sixteen." I murmured with an eye roll.  
"But you'll always be my baby girl." Daddy interrupted.

"Oh Daddy.." I laughed.  
"Noticed anythin' weird lately?" Mama asked me expectantly.  
"Just a little." I said sheepishly, "Nothin' major."

"I know why.." She lowered her voice.

I was overcome with giggles, "Are you tryin' to scare me?"

She shook her head seriously, "Not at all, honey. It's just.."

Daddy had gone quiet too.

"Are ya' sendin' me to high school?" I asked, getting a little stressed.  
"It's a bit more then that.."

"Boardin' school, then?"

"Jean, do you want me to tell 'er?" Daddy murmured to Mama.

She shook her head, "It's okay. I'll explain everything."

I waited, growing impatient and anxious.

"There's life 'erywhere with humans and animals." She said slowly, as if tossing over how to tell me, "But there's other life to.."

"Whatcha mean?"

"There's types of.. vampires too." She said.

I giggled, "I don't believe in ghost stories no more."

"Please hear me out, Phoenix.. There are dhampirs.. They are half vampires that make it their lives purpose to protect the moroi. Moroi are full-vampires, but they're good. They depend on blood that's donated to them and they specialize and have powers. And then there is the bad vampire's, the Strigoi.."

Not wanting to go against Mama's wishes I whispered, "If you want me to read a book mama, you could just tell me 'stead of creepin' me out."

"It's not a story, honey." She said and I took a swig of the juice on the table, "You're a vampire."

I choked, "What?" I spluttered out.

"You're a moroi, and those weird things that have been happenin' aren't just weird things, They're your powers."

"What's this got to do with highschool?" I said growing more and more emotional, "And if I'm a vampire why don't I drink blood?"  
Daddy and Mama exchanged looks, then Daddy lent over and took the lid off my juice. I felt sick when I saw the colour of the contents.  
"That isn't all.." Daddy said quietly, "You're going to highschool in Montana."

"Montana?" I whispered.

"It's a great school. It's called St. Vladimir's, and all the other kids like you go there to learn about it."

"Oh god.." I said tears filling my blue eyes, "I dun' want to go away."

Mama and Daddy both rushed to hold me close, "We don't want you to either, baby girl."

"But I have to.." I figured, sniffling.

"That's right." Mama said twirling my thick curls around on her fingers. Her soft brown eyes bore into mine with so much love and care that I wanted to start bawling.

I held her hand, "I'll go... I'm just.. shocked."

"Of course you are." She whispered sweetly, "We are so proud'a you."

"Thanks Mama." I murmured, resting my head on her shoulders, "When am I goin'?"

"As soon as possible.." Daddy responded, "When do you wanna go?"

"Tonight." I said, "This school will be good for me, right?"

They both nodded, looking slightly disheartened at the departure time I'd chosen.

"Yeah. It'll be great for you." Mama assured me.

I frowned determinedly, "Then I'll go to tonight."

I had one heck of a journey in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Away**

**AN: Hi again guys. This is chapter two, and it involves the introduction of a few new characters. We hope you like them, but we aren't going to give away to much. Thanks for reading.**

**-Sam and Blair. xx.**

Chapter Two.

It was about five in the afternoon when I finished packing. Mama reminded me that I didn't need to take that much but I didn't want to let go of some of my more prized possessions. No one argued with me and my room was looking uneasily empty when I left it. I dragged my handmade shoulder bag through the hallway to the lounge room. I could tell my mama was cryin' when I walked out. It was eerily and unusually silent. I sat on our horse-patterned sofa and tried to concentrate on something other then today's turn of events. I stared at the daisy-yellow walls and imagined that it was cheering me up.

The sun was setting outside, and the dazzling bright yellow light was making our house look just as happy as it always did before evening set in. I swallowed then murmured to no one in particular, "I thought you wanted me to go."

"Oh honey." Daddy rose to his feet to come to me, "We're so happy that you're gonna be going off to high school. Mama and me have spent our whole lives with you as our baby girl.. It's going to be strange."

"It's gonna be real strange." I agreed with a nod, my blonde curls bouncing with my head, "It'll be a heap'a fun though.."

"That's our girl. Always lookin' on the bright side." He ruffled my hair.

I fixed them with a little smile, "When are those people comin'?"

"Not long now.." He whispered, "The academy is always lookin' for more Moroi."

"Whats with Moroi anyway? Why are they so important..?"

"They're important because they're good and pure. Guardians protect the royal ones."

"Am I just a normal one?"

"Oh, baby girl. I wish it were that easy. We were in a bit of trouble for keepin' you away for so long. Me and Mama are from one of the Royal families.."

My eyes widened, "I'm a royal then?"

He nodded, "We didn't like that royal lifestyle so we got away. We have a choice, but they didn't like it. We aren't one of the main royal families so no one's to worried.."

I rested my head on his shoulder, "This is so strange... Who would'a thought 'Zeklos' was a royal family.."

He looked at me with a interested look. He always listened.

"Oh baby girl.. You'd be surprised how many distant relatives you'll have at that school. You're gonna be roomin' with your cousin."

I looked up excitedly, "I have family at St. Vladimir's?"

"You sure do. I'm sure you'll get along fine with her."

I felt so much calmer now. Almost glad to go and meet this unknown cousin of mine. I never did see a lot of my family.

"You feelin' better?" He asked sincerely.

I nodded, "Yeah I am."

"I'm glad."

We stayed silent for a little while, not moving until Mama called something from the screen door.

"Phoenix baby, they're here." Her voice echoed and I felt a nervous shiver dance down my spine.

I stood up, my bag over my shoulder and walked to the front door where Mama was standing. There was a black forward-drive parked in our dirt driveway. It looked so out of place among the leaves outside. It was half way through autumn, and the leaves were piled up thick orange and yellow. They looked beautiful. I always loved this time of year, but I didn't want to admire it right now.

Two men got out of the car. The shorter of the two was apparently older then the tall one. The taller one was kind-looking, with soft brown waves of hair and lightly-tanned skin. He was foolishly wearing only sunglasses, jeans and a white singlet. I don't know how he could stand it with such gusty winds about.

They began to walk closer and I felt myself standing very still. I didn't want to trust them out of fear.

The boy with the brown hair removed his sunglasses as they got closer.

My mama shook each of their hands, "Hi. I'm Jean, and here's Phoenix." her hand brushed my shoulder, "Thank you _so _much for comin' on such short notice."

The older man nodded, "My name's Stan Alto. I work at the academy, teaching _Bodyguard Theory _and _Personal Protection_. Moroi aren't involved in those subjects, but I'll most likely encounter Phoenix several times during her time at the academy. This is Oliver James. He is a dhampir guardian-in-training at St. Vladimir's. He's getting some experience in guarding right now."

Mama nodded politely, whereas Daddy had just joined us.

The boy named Oliver smiled, but didn't dare open his mouth. It was like coming to my house was a privilege or something.

"I'm Phoenix." I said, almost feeling a little embarrassed 'bout my accent in comparison to their typical American ones.

Stan nodded expectantly. I figured he wasn't a real cheerful guy.

"Are you ready?" I heard Daddy ask me, and I nodded.

I spun to face them and was enclosed in their arms. They hugged me tightly and I started to cry a bit.

"I love you Mama." I whispered and kissed her cheek. She stroked my hair then let go of me, and Daddy spun me around.

"I love ya' Daddy." I uttered in his ear. He hugged me tightly, held my hand then set me back down gently.

With tears in my eyes, I followed the two strangers walking back towards the forward-drive.

I waved to them, then turned away painfully. It hurt to much to see my folks cry.

Oliver opened the door to the back seat for me and I climbed in with an effort. Who knew big city cars could be so dang high up?

I settled into a seat, and buckled up the belt. I sighed, hugging my shoulder bag closer to my chest.

One of them slammed the door closed, I wasn't really paying attention.

When they were in their seats, Stan lit the ignition and the engine roared to life. I frowned, out the window saying a final goodbye to my home. My emotions were going crazy as I examined each detail I was sure to miss. They were picking up speed now, and my farm was becoming a distant blur.

"How long 'till we get to the airport?" I asked, ignoring the fact that my eyes were a little red.

"An hour." Stan replied blankly.

I sat back and lent my head on the window of the car. The journey would be painful if those two didn't talk to me at all.

As if answering my requests, the dhampir boy spoke to me.

"What's it like living in the country?" It was the first time I'd heard his voice, and it was kinda interestin'. He sounded really friendly.

I blinked, "It's amazin'. A whole lotta' fresh air and animals.."

He nodded, looking genuinely good about it, "I've never lived outside of the city or the academy."

"Oh." I said raising an eyebrow, "When did you move to the academy?"

"When I was four years old." He replied, "I've been there since I started preschool."

"That long?" I asked astoundedly, "What could they teach a four-year-old?"

"Well the same thing a normal four-year-old learns.. They began to explain the basics, and we've learned all that by the time we're about twelve. We start the physical guarding stuff when we're fourteen."

I nodded, not really sure what to say.

"Your accent is so cool." He said turning to look at me and stifle a laugh.

"Thanks. I think." I laughed to, "Why is it funny?"

He smiled, "I'm not quite sure."

"I thought the city people didn't like country accents. So now you're telling me they're jealous of 'em?"

He chuckled harder and I joined in.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad..

I boarded the private jet, as Stan had roughly told me, an hour later. I was shakin' in my boots. I'd never caught a plane before. I sat down in the first seat I saw, and no one protested. Oliver slipped into the seat next to me.

I looked out the window as the plane took off in amazement. The amazement soon turned to shock when the noise penetrated my eardrums.

I blocked my ears, beaming wildly at Oliver who was laughing again.

"You've never been on a plane?"

I shook my head, "Ohh. It's so loud!"

Oliver looked at me disbelievingly, "You're insane."

"I ain't." I replied, sitting back as far as the chair would allow. He smiled lazily and doodled on a napkin with a pen in the armrest. His drawing skills weren't great just cartoony and unrealistic.

"That's nothin' like a real person." I observed.

"Jeeze, thanks." He replied. He was pretending to be offended but his playful smirk hadn't left his face.

"No problemo." I said.

A black-haired, immaculately groomed air hostess approached us. Her name tag read 'Clair' and she straightening her stereotypical cap.

"Hello." She smiled, "I'm Clair. Is there anything I can help you with today?"

I shook my head, "No thanks."

Oliver however nodded, keeping his voice soft, "Can we please have some paper?"

"Certainly, sir." She said tossing him an enthusiastic smile.

I crossed my legs, "Whataya need the paper for?"

"To draw unrealistic people and challenge you to naughts and crosses." He then took a drink out of the glass on his little table.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed, "I haven't played that game since I was tiny."

He laughed, then Clair returned with a fresh note pad that she passed to Oliver. He thanked her but she didn't leave.

"Are you enjoying the trip?" She said licking her lips absent-mindedly.

"It's alright." Oliver said with an awkward nod.

"That's cool.." She whispered dreamily, sneaking a glance at Oliver.

"You better go walk around." I said to her, "You don't wanna get in no trouble."

She frowned at me, "You're probably right. I'll talk to you later." I figured she meant Oliver, as she strutted off to the front of the plane.

"I think that girl loved you Oliver." I nodded knowledgeably.

He chuckled, "You think to much."

I looked out the window, "Really?"

"Yeah." He said resting his head.

I was watching the sky pass slowly. It surprised me, I thought outside it'd be this massive blur of colour but it was so slow, I could look at everything and register what I was seein'.

"How is this faster then a tractor?" I murmured to Oliver, my forehead pressed against the window.

I heard his choked response, "You're hilarious."

I rolled my eyes, and sat back up to turn to him. As I did, I felt a sharp pang of pain in my head.

It was that aura again. Oliver's was green, lots of bright and dull greens in mixed hues generating around him. A few words came to me.

_Relaxed. Gentle. A real friend._

I squealed quietly, pressing my palms into my head. It hurt a lot, and I gripped it desperately.

Oliver was holding my shoulders.

"Phoenix!" He kept calling my name but it was all a mess in my mind. All I could feel was the pain in my head and only just making out the words.

"What's wrong?" I heard, my eyelids drooping closed, "Phoenix. Answer me."

"It hurts." I whispered tears forming.

"Stan!" Shouting, "Come over here."

My vision was failing, I could hardly make out the shapes of my surroundings.

"Something's wrong!"

I couldn't see anything at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Away**

**Chapter Three**

I blinked, my eyes heavy and gritty. I didn't recognize where I was, but I was 99.9% sure that this wasn't an airport. There were people around me, and I was laying awkwardly across a chair.

"She's awake." Oliver commented with a smile in some unfamiliar adults directions.

"Yeah.." I whispered, slightly frightened at how weak my voice sounded, "Where am I?"

"Well we planned on making this more formal and breath-taking, but you were the one who fainted." Oliver beamed, "Welcome to St. Vladimir's."

My eyes widened as I realized how huge it was. I hadn't noticed while I was waking up, but it was bigger then any place I'd ever seen before. And it was so beautiful.

"Oh my..." I murmured, sitting up. It was a bit of a struggle, and there was a lingering weakness in my movements. I felt pathetic, but it didn't stop me from being so excited to explore St. Vladimir's.

A woman pressed a hand to my forehead, feeling my temperature, and I sat perfectly still. I was slightly uncomfortable at a stranger touching me, but I also felt like I trusted them.

"She's not too warm." The woman moved her head away from my head, and I allowed myself to move again.

Oliver, who'd been kneeling near my head, rose to his feet and I was slightly shocked when I remembered how tall he was. "So there's no reason for her to be laying here." He offered with a nod.

"Do you think you can walk properly, Phoenix?" Stan Alto asked.

I frowned, "I don't even know how I fainted." I remembered dully a throbbing pain in my head.

"You kept saying that it hurt and then you just passed out." Oliver said with his usual care-free tone.

"Oh." I murmured.

"We were hoping you'd tell us what happened, actually." The woman smiled, "But if you don't know it's fine. Mr. James.. Can you show Phoenix around and to her room? Her luggage is already there.."

Oliver nodded, seeming slightly uneasy about being referred to as _Mr. James_ but he helped me get up anyway.

I thanked him, and the people who had gathered around me backed off slightly.

"Tell me if anything happens." Stan said in a low voice.

"Yes, Guardian Alto." Oliver replied, and I made a note to use Stan's formal name in the future. Everything about this place was strange.

Oliver began walking down one hallway, and gestured for me to follow.

I wasn't really paying much attention to what he was saying, I just let him lead me while he explained where everything was. It was such a huge place.

"So, this here is the upper school's quad." He was saying, "All the classrooms are over there and the gym and dhampir dormitories are opposite them.. You shouldn't need to go to the dhampir dorms much. You might need to go to the gym one day.. I guess. But the moroi dormitories are on that end, and the office and admin are on the other side. There's a lot more around here.. But I'm sure you're already freaking out just at this."

I nodded, "You got that right."

"Montana is kind of in the middle of no where." He commented, "So even though this place is huge, it must be nice knowing that it's kind of like your old home."

"It is." I hadn't really thought of it like that before, "Where to next?"

"Wherever you want.. If you don't want the rest of the completely interesting tour of the school, I can take you to your room."

I smiled eagerly, "Will my cousin be there?"

"I think so.." He replied, "You're rooming with her right?"

"Yep."

"Well she'll probably be there."

I was genuinely excited to meet my cousin. It was the main thing about the academy that I'd anticipated. He led me to the Moroi dorms, and I looked at the carpet rather then where we were going.

He stopped and knocked lightly on the door he'd stopped by. We waited in silence for the person inside to open the door. No one did though.

Oliver sighed, "She mustn't be in there then. She could be anywhere, really."

I was disappointed, as he unlocked the door with a key he'd pulled from the pocket of his leather jacket.

With a small effort, he pushed the door open. I wandered in after him, and saw my bags on one of the beds. I bent over to pour over its contents, and double-check nothing was missing.

"Miss Zeklos." I heard Oliver say.

I looked up, but he wasn't talking to me I realized with a puzzled look.

On the opposite side of the room, a petite girl was slung elegantly on a chair in front of a dresser. The dresser was covered completely in little bottles of nail polish, hair spray, head bands and moisturizers.

She didn't turn, her white-blonde hair was all I could see. Her reflection in the mirror showed perfect features and generously coated pink lips.

"Oliver." She purred, her voice soft and sweet. It was the kind of voice you'd imagine an angel having with all that purity. It was probably just me imagining things- but I thought I picked up an edge of bitterness in that smile.

He nodded, "I didn't know Phoenix was your cousin."

She spun around, facing me for the first time. With a click of a stiletto heel she looked over me once.

Oliver introduced us, "Estella, this is Phoenix. Phoenix, Estella."

Estella was gorgeous. Her full lips were in a permanent pout and her blue eyes were crystal clear. My eyes were a dull and boring blue in comparison to her icy sparkling ones. Her straight hair spread down her back to below her shoulders and she blinked at me with heavy dark lashes. Her cheeks possessed a rich rosy tone.

"You're not what I was expecting.." She said simply.

"Oh.." I said wanting desperately to disappear. Her clothes were stylish and chic. The soft turquoise silk of her shirt was tucked strategically into a black high-waisted skirt that hugged her skinny figure. I felt my face flush as I stared at my boots, jeans and white sweater.

She glanced from Oliver to me, "You're so _cute._" She murmured to me.

"I'd better let you two get to know each other.." Oliver said nodding, "Talk to you later."

"See you Oliver." Estella said throwing him an effortless smile.

He was gone within a few seconds, and Estella dropped onto her white lace bedspread.

"Listen carefully to what I say." She kept her eyes focused on me whilst still seeming distracted and reserved at the same time, "If you haven't established this already, I'm not your friend. I'm not a touchy-feely cousin who's going to baby you like you've been babied all your life. You won't interfere with my friendships, because it won't end well for you. They're off limits to you, and I'd prefer it if you slotted yourself into a group you belong with, rather then clinging to me."

Her words were cold, harsh, bitter. It was frightening me to realize how quickly her mood had changed. She'd been quiet and sophisticated when Oliver was here, and now that we were alone she was like a cat. She still looked perfectly elegant, surrounded by white, as she struck me with each blow.

"Are we clear?" She asked examining her nails.

I nodded, astounded , "Crystal."

"Good. I'm sure we'll bear with each other then." She pointed to the bed where my bag was, "That's your side of the room. We aren't swapping, no exceptions."

Everything of mine looked drab compared to her's. Her bed was elaborate, adorned with white lace and silk draped across the top of it. Neat photos with black bordered frames contrasted with the snow white of the walls. Estella had found her place at St. Vladimir's.

"Yep, that's fine." I responded, dumping my bag on the floor beside my bed. I couldn't be bothered to unpack yet.

She didn't bother reply to me as she organized her pillows to her taste. I laid on the bed, feeling cold and unwanted. I hoped that there would be people at St. Vladmir's who were.. nicer then Estella. I closed my eyes, almost drifting to sleep when I heard the door to our dorm creak open.

"Stell!" There was a shrill cry, that made me blink in shock.

A beautifully tanned girl ran inside and embraced Estella into a friendly hug.

"Nora.." She replied, smiling.

The girl, Nora, gestured to her long brown hair, "Do you like it? I just got it done by Elysse. She's amazing at hair styling. I think it makes me look taller."

Estella touched it fondly, "It's so pretty. It does make you taller." She was ignoring me subtly.

The other girl hadn't even noticed me, "Thanks Estella."

"Are you a Dhampir or a Moroi?" I interupted curiously.

The two girls fell silence, and Estella was shooting daggers in my direction.

"I'm a dhampir." Nora said frowning, "Can't you see my skin-tone? Who is _she_ anyway?"

"Just some new girl." Estella responded, "Don't take it personally."

"I'm not planning on it." Nora said rolling her eyes.

"Disappear." Estella mouthed to me with a incredulous scowl.

I slipped out the door without another word from either of the teenagers. I walked around the school blindly after that, not intending to go anywhere.

It was then that I first saw the dark eyes of a person like no other.


End file.
